


Christmas Rhetoric [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby, themusecalliope



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before Christmas, Hutch is hurting but Starsky is the one who needs the reassurance. Dialogue only story, written by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrys2Boys">Kerrys2Boys</a> for the <a href="http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2014/">2014 Starsky and Hutch Advent Calendar</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Rhetoric [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Rhetoric](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94673) by Kerrys2Boys. 



> Our thanks to the author for a lovely story and the permission to record, and to koshvader for the great cover art.

_Cover art by koshvader_

  


  
**[MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SandH/CRhetoric.zip)** 15.0 MB | **[MP3 unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SandH/ChristmasRhetoric.mp3)** | **[M4B](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SandH/CRhetoricPodbook.zip)** 11.3 MB | 0:15:43  


Download zip files from [The Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/christmas-rhetoric)


End file.
